<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reylo Ficlets by musicalkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767544">Reylo Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin'>musicalkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Telepathy, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Tags Are Hard, these dont have anything to do with one another they're just there, they're idiots but they're doing their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some things i put together when i'm bored. will probably update every once in awhile! if any of you would like to see a particular ficlet continued, let me know!! ♥︎♥︎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leave the Light On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stared down at her little plant, smiling. It was somewhere around midnight, the perfect time for her little night-bloomer to open up. Not many Resistance members were awake, and the ones that were up didn’t know her very well. She still wanted to show someone her small flower, proud of being able to sustain another life all by herself.</p><p><em>Aha!,</em> She thought. If she could find a room without windows, she could show Ben. He was almost certainly up - it seemed to her the Supreme Leader never slept. She scooped up the little pot, hurrying into a small holding room and sitting down cross-legged on the floor. </p><p>She reached silently, far away, searching the galaxy for her bond-mate. She was getting more talented at locating his signature by the day, even though it didn’t reveal his physical location. That was fine with her, because despite their attachment to each other, they were fighting on opposite sides of a war. During the time they shared, though, they momentarily forgot their situation and developed something like a friendship instead.</p><p>He appeared in front of her, blinking. He looked up past Rey, nodding as if he was dismissing an underling. “That will be all,” He said with an air of finality. His eyes flicked down to her, then back up. He let out a breath he was holding. Rey sat, fidgeting impatiently. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. “Yes?”</p><p>She grinned and held up the flower with the excitement of a proud child. “Look!”</p><p>Ben’s face didn’t change. “The light i-”</p><p>“Ben, I really don’t feel like having a conversation about light and dark force stuff right now! I’m trying to show you som-” </p><p>Rey quieted down as he raised a hand, chuckling. <em>What was so funny?</em></p><p>“No, Rey, the light isn’t on. I can’t see.”</p><p>Rey puffed out a breath of embarrassment, face heating up as she turned pink. “Oh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"it seemed to her the supreme leader never slept" its bc hes staying up to see her bc her hours are never normal thank u for coming to my tedtalk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Mind Says You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had watched as her life slowly but surely slipped from her control. Over the past few months, after the throne room, after Crait, nothing had been a constant. Not like on Jakku. The warm - no, blistering hot - air was stagnant, but it was always there. The occasional dust storm banged up her routine a bit, but it came to be expected.</p><p>So were the lines to Unkar Plutt’s shack where he took in her scraps, and gave her increasingly less sizable portions by the day. His grunting and groaning, the sneer that constantly plagued his face, was a constant.</p><p>She loved working for the Resistance. She really, really did, except the schedule of no schedule messed with her ingrained sense of order. Badly. She was waking up at odd hours, fixing things for hours and then told to rest - it was so much stress on her mind. It had been going on for maybe a year now, and she somehow still hadn’t quite acquainted. Maybe no one did.</p><p>When she went on her mission to Ahch-To, to bring back Luke, her hope for a peaceful schedule at last had also fallen. She was up with Luke, day in and day out, though he was refusing to pay her any mind. This frustrated her, so she continued.</p><p>It had been half a week and Luke still hadn’t budged. Even better, Kylo <em>karking</em> Ren had shown up. Only once, then disappeared like a fleeting, talking shadow, but it rattled her nonetheless. She was frustrated, she was sweaty, but she wasn’t tired. Thanks to the Jedi Master who refused to acknowledge her presence, she didn’t know how to meditate. So, she did the one thing that came to mind: train.</p><p>Slinging her staff over her shoulder, she took a long trek across the island. She would have liked a forest - she could pretend potential enemies were lying in wait behind trees - but this chilly clearing would have to do.</p><p>She imagined in her mind's eye what frustrated and confused her most of all; Kylo Ren. In her head, he appeared before her, and she ran at him with a vengeance. She was Rey, scavenger of Jakku, <em>a damn force to be reckoned with,</em> and Maker help whoever said otherwise. He blocked her attacks, holding what she imagined was a training stick, with ease; she grunted and suddenly took a blow to the back of her knees.</p><p>“Kriff!” She spat, sighing. But she looked up, and Kylo Ren was still there. Her eyes widened, fists tightening on her staff, and she got up and threw herself at him with a renewed fire. He still saw her coming, and to her confusion, he didn’t seem to be trying to fight back. If she looked hard enough, she thought he’d looked <em>bored.</em> He eventually pinned her.</p><p>“So,” Kylo Ren puffed out, holding her against the outer wall of a crumbling stone hut. “Can we talk now?”</p><p>Rey hoped she looked angry, because she could barely speak. She was out of breath, livid, but most of all befuddled over how in the ever-living Force he could be here. She almost felt him reaching out, trying to feel what she wasn’t saying, but she slammed her mind’s walls shut as she stared at him. He shook his head, tutted, and let her up. Was she seeing this right? She wasn’t hallucinating? Kylo Ren had just turned around, walked away and sat on a boulder. She was gaping at him.</p><p>“I’d like to speak, when you get over looking like a fish.” He cocked an eyebrow. She spluttered, looking resolutely into his eyes as if she’d find an explanation there. If there was, he did not give it to her. Eventually, after what had felt to her like a tense few minutes, her shoulders eased. She still paced around him as she spoke.</p><p>“What do you want, Ben?”</p><p>He flinched. Ah, so that was a way to get at him. She noted that for later.</p><p>“The force is connecting us. It’s not you, I know for sure, and I can assure you it isn’t my doing.”</p><p>She looked incredulous. “How am I supposed to trust your assurance while you’re parading the galaxy and destroying everything I stand for?”</p><p>He shrugged, looking off into the distance behind her. He at once straightened up, stood up, and walked towards her. She braced herself for an oncoming attack, ready to spring, but when the time came, he wasn’t attacking. Besides brushing her shoulder with his when he walked by her, he paid her no mind. She was getting tired of this.</p><p>He glared at whatever invisible thing was in front of him. "I am to be left alone. I gave specific instructions for this <em>menial</em> assignment, and I expect them to be followed. Do not interrupt me again." He made a motion of dismissal and what looked like shutting a door. Turning around, he brushed her shoulder as he went past her again. He sat back down on the boulder. She whirled around, nostrils flaring. He was staring at her again.</p><p>"Having fun connecting with your underlings?"</p><p>“Rey. I want to figure out what’s going on.”</p><p>Rey crossed her arms. <em>I don’t have anything to say to you,</em> she thought, preparing to ignore him. He looked like he was stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Your mind says you do.”</p><p>She nearly jumped backwards. His words echoed to her: <em>I can take whatever I want.</em> She mentally reinforced the walls around her. No more intrusions.</p><p>He sighed. “Another day, then.” He looked… sad. Rey didn’t think he could have experienced the emotion, let alone show it on his face. She nodded, turned around, and felt the presence behind her leave. She was ready for this uneasy cycle to <em>end.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey confronts Ben about an old emotional wound, and something is admitted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey crowded him to the wall, looking up at him earnestly. “Please, Ben. Listen to me,” she pleaded.</p><p>Ben closed his eyes, shivering and holding back his emotions. He may cry if he didn’t. “Why… why should I? You haven’t trusted me since Crait, and nothing should have changed. You called me a monster. You were right.” His voice sounded broken, lost. Rey heard it, felt the way his heart was hurting, and laid her head down on his chest. He stiffened, but she nuzzled him softly, trying to calm him down. He eventually relaxed.</p><p>“I called you a monster… but I’ve been feeling you change. Your feelings, your conflict, your desperation. I’m understanding them now.” She pulled back and stared back up at him. “Please, look at me.” </p><p>He opened his eyes reluctantly. Despite his height, Rey’s command made him feel small, protected. He watched as she raised her hand slowly. He prepared himself for a slap, to be struck, anything other than what she had done instead - she touched his cheek softly and rubbed her thumb back and forth. </p><p>He pushed his face into her hand like a loth-cat, tears threatening to fall down his face. Rey spoke. “You can show your emotions. I want you to. I can feel you holding back, but you don’t need to around me. I promise. Please, Ben - let go.”</p><p>He nodded, beginning to break. He hated feeling weak, but maybe he needed this. Maybe he needed to be vulnerable to begin to heal. A single tear fell down his face, and Rey used her thumb to wipe it away gently. He shuddered, more tears falling.</p><p>Rey made a quick decision - maybe this could help him. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed away the tears that fell. Ben shuddered, and rested his forehead against hers. He looked down at her lips, and she darted her tongue out to wet them.</p><p>Despite his crying, he wanted to kiss her. He couldn’t help but project it to her through the bond, and she nodded while looking intently into his eyes. He leaned down and gingerly captured her lips with his, cocking his head to better reach her. She returned it eagerly before pulling back slightly and smiling at him.</p><p>Ben’s face was pink, and Rey could see his ears poking out of his hair. They were pink as well.</p><p>She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. “Hey, Ben?”</p><p>“Hm?” he responded.</p><p>“I…” Rey took a deep breath. “I love you.”</p><p>Ben took her by the shoulders and moved her in front of his tear-streaked face with a look of astonishment. “You love me?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “Yeah, I do, Ben.” She suddenly looked panicked and looked down at the floor. “If that was too forward, that’s okay, we can just wait for the bond to drop and-”</p><p>Ben silenced her by crushing her small frame to his large one. “Kriff, Rey, I love you too. So much. I think I always have. I just didn’t dare to hope that… that you…”</p><p>Rey grinned against his chest. “Of course I do. Always.”</p><p>“Always,” Ben agreed, kissing her head softly. “Always.”</p><p>They stood there until the bond dropped, Rey listening to his heartbeat as Ben buried his face in her hair.</p><p>Things would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>